


Drabbles from Seattle Grace

by Ressick



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-06 14:24:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3137621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ressick/pseuds/Ressick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Various Grey's minifics and drabbles I've written.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Leah Minific, post 10x09

**post 10x09 minific, Leah-centric**

 

Leah sat at the bar, throwing back drink after drink.  She knew she should have expected Arizona’s dismissal of her.  She knew that their relationship – such as it was – had been on borrowed time.  After that first blast of feeling wanted and the verbal smackdown she got for talking about it at work, she knew whatever she had shared with Arizona was as a placeholder for Doctor Torres.  A distraction.  A warm body and a bit of simple uncomplicated pleasure in the midst of a lot of crap. 

It still hurt to be tossed aside so coldly.  To be alone again.  She signaled Joe for another drink.  What did she have to go home to?  An empty apartment, still littered by remnants of her dead roommate?  Mrs Brooks had taken Heather’s things, but there were still some items scattered around.  Like the dirty socks in the couch cushions she’d found last week or the horrible sugary cereal in the cupboard she couldn’t bear to eat or throw out. 

The alcohol was soothing.  She hadn’t had anyone to celebrate with when she’d graduated med school, returning to her room with a two-liter of Coke and a bottle of rum instead, toasting herself because her mother was too busy to attend the ceremony.  As she finished her drink, the bartender set down a large beer stein full of ice water.  

She glared at him, but he just put up his hands, “You’ll thank me tomorrow.”  It was nice that someone pretended to care about her, even if it was in his best interests that a customer not die of alcohol poisoning.  She sighed, and sipped at the proffered beverage.  She needed to sober up fast, because she didn’t want to sit at the bar watching everyone else make googly eyes at each other while she could still feel Arizona’s touch on her skin.  It had felt good, being with someone.  And hey, sex with a woman was  _amazing_.  Expanded horizons and the scientific method and all that.  Experiment successful.  She groaned, not wanting to think about  _that_ when she had a cold bed to climb into later.  Even worse, she’d miss the casual conversation, the grilled cheese, the sense of mattering to someone even superficially.  It had been a nice change from her normal life.  Water drunk, she paid her tab and nodded to the barkeep in thanks.  She could attack her laundry pile and watch The L Word on Netflix, right?  


	2. that Kepzona AU one

As she slid into bed, April turned to her partner who was curled up with the most recent issue of a pediatric journal.  “Sofia asked me something today,” she started, struggling to get out her words.

“Oh?”  Arizona marked her page, well aware that that tone meant for a serious conversation.

“She said she got a brother with her mommy, but she doesn’t have a sibling with her mama.  She asked for a sister.  Or a puppy.”  April’s eyes were wide, worried and fearful of the grenade an innocent child’s question might lob into their relationship. 

It had been hard enough when they were still just friends, and Addison Montgomery, fresh from her second divorce, had returned to Seattle and ended up in the bed and house Callie Torres had bought fresh from her own second divorce a year prior.  She’d watched as her best friend broke once more, even as she herself was going through a particularly nasty divorce from Matthew and the awakening of a new part of her sexuality as she battled her attraction to the blonde peds surgeon who now shared her life.

Arizona felt the journal slide out of her hands and thump on the floor.  Coughing slightly, she managed, “A puppy would certainly be easier.”  She met April’s gaze, “But you’d prefer the baby, wouldn’t you?”

April smiled softly, “So would you.  I’ve watched you with Mikey, you know.”

The mention of her godson, Michael Karev, caused an involuntary smile.  But the smile died as she recalled her own miscarriage, “I don’t know if I could go through it, again.  The trying?  The… failing?”

“That was five years ago.  You were so stressed, barely recovered.  And there are two uteruses in this bed, Arizona,” her partner reminded her softly.  “Or we could adopt.”

Three years of regular therapy – started the same week her ex-wife filed for divorce – meant Arizona didn’t immediately give into the anger threatening to bubble out.  “It’s something to think about,” she demurred, well aware of how much she wanted more children, as well as how much April did as well.  April reveled in being a kind and loving stepmother, but during the alternate weeks Sofia spent at her other home across town, their house felt empty.  At least the awkwardness between the two former spouses and their new partners had faded before Sofia was really able to notice.  Which was for the best, as otherwise the shared holidays had the potential to be particularly awkward.

April reached out, running a gentle hand down Arizona’s arm before twining their fingers.  “We can think for as long as we need to.  No rush.  Except for whatever deadline Sof gives us.”

Arizona laughed, “She’ll probably demand a sibling for Christmas.”  She studied the spot where her left leg ended under the covers.  “But in the future?  I think there’s a good chance she could get her wish, don’t you?”

With a squeeze of her partner’s hand, April tugged the other woman into her arms.  “I think so too.”

It wasn’t what either of them had planned or expected, but their marriage was happy.  And their relationship one of the few steady things in either of their lives.  After two divorces, they felt exceptionally lucky to have found each other – first as friends and then as lovers.  Another child – or children – would be a welcome addition to their family.  


	3. Leah/Heather, Old West

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> from tumblr - that meme for "send me a pairing and an AU to get a three sentence fic." well this one went long.

Leah looked across the range with a satisfied gleam in her eyes - the cattle drive had been completed successfully for the Grey family, and she was due quite a decent bit of pay for her services.  Maybe it would finally be enough to buy that plot of land at the edge of town, and Heather could leave off working at the saloon while they started up their own business - she’d missed working with iron while they saved money to start their own blacksmith’s shop.  In fact, she could see her girl standing off by the rest of the sweethearts and families gathered to meet the group who’d been gone for the past five months.

She galloped her horse up to the bunch of them and slid off Curly’s tall back to the ground.  Strolling over, she ignored the reunions going on around her.  Arizona was pressing a multitude of kisses to the beaming faces of her girl and her daughter (about whom she had not shut up  _once_  while on the trail - Leah was quite sure she could recite Callie and Sofia’s life stories at this point; it was both charming and obnoxious).  Alex dipped a very pregnant April into an exuberant kiss.  Teddy literally bounced as she hugged Addison to her.  

Meanwhile, Leah’s eyes were only for Heather, who happened to be wearing the particularly lowcut blouse she  _really_  liked.  Her girlfriend’s smile was beaming in her direction and Leah’s heart swelled.  She stopped a foot in front of the other woman, covered in trail dust and sweat, smelling strongly of horse and cow, and grinned like an idiot.  She tipped her hat back, used her kerchief to wipe her face of the top layer of grime, and braced herself as Heather jumped into her arms, their kiss fervent and deep.  It was good to be home.


	4. calzona50ways tumblr's theft reunion challenge

Arizona Robbins woke up, her mind still fuzzy from sleep.  Shaking her head to clear it, she reached out and grabbed her phone to check the time.  Six in the morning, which surprised her.  Usually she couldn’t manage to sleep in past five, even on the weekends.

Still half asleep, she sat up and ran a hand through disheveled blonde hair before grabbing her crutches and pulling herself up.  She had to pee, and she had to pee now.  Making her way into the bathroom, she was surprised  to hear humming over the sound of water running in the shower.  Assuming that no robber would stop to take a shower in the middle of a heist, she guessed Sofia had managed to start her day extra early without waking her.  Though why she was in the shower was beyond Arizona’s comprehension – her daughter was in a definite anti-bath stage at the moment.

She pulled open the shower door, a remonstrance to not get in the bath without Mama around on the tip of her tongue, only to find Callie rinsing her hair.  The love of her life got the last of the shampoo out and turned to face her, a giant smile on her lips.  “Good morning.”  Arizona wobbled on her crutches.

Twenty minutes later, sitting at the kitchen counter of 830, Arizona sipped her coffee as Callie bustled around them, keeping quiet so as not to wake the kids so they could actually eat their breakfast before chaos erupted in the forms of their children.

“So you’re telling me that in this dream, you lost Stephen, you cheated on me – twice – once with the resident whose wedding we attended just last week, we reconciled, we divorced, and I was dating some chick who killed Derek?” Callie said, her eyebrow almost to her hairline as she scrambled eggs.

“Yeah,” Arizona replied, shaking her head.

“And I still think the weirdest part is that Kepner joined the Army,” Callie huffed.  “Well at least you got your friendship with her right, which is still bizarre to me.  Though I don’t remember you getting drunk in a closet with her.”

“Maternity leave buddies was a much better way to realize how fun she is,” Arizona remarked, knowing her wife was still amazed at how the two surgeons had bonded.  “And you like Sammy.”

“Well he’s going to be our son-in-law,” Callie laughed.

“Stop assigning a sexual orientation to toddlers,” Arizona scolded, though she grinned, glancing at the adorable picture on the fridge of Stephen planting a sweet kiss on his best buddy’s cheek.  Despite their age difference, the two kids were inseparable at daycare.

Callie scooped eggs onto plates and set them down on the breakfast bar.  “That whole dream sounds like one long nightmare to me.  Ugh.  No more questionable casserole leftovers for you before bed, seriously.”  She pressed a quick kiss before pulling out the ketchup and offering to Arizona.  “If we were going to get divorced, it would be over you putting ketchup on your eggs.  Ugh.  I still can’t get used to that.”

“Well you have the rest of your life to get used to that, Calliope,” Arizona replied as she squirted ketchup all over her eggs.  

“Sounds good to me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I have never actually watched Dallas – the original or the reboot – so this is primarily taken from seeing That Clip on youtube and various discussions I’ve seen online of how ridiculous the whole storyline was. Which, well, fitting… 
> 
> And if you haven't checked out the calzona50ways tumblr, give it a shot. Full of fics portraying a Calzona reunion.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ZenParadox requested we post Callie-moving-to-NYC headcanons (i.e. post-s12ep24) on tumblr. This is mine.

She goes with Callie and Sofia to the airport.  She’s a mess.  She _knows_ she’s a mess.  Callie knows it too.  Sofia doesn’t really notice, too busy sobbing at leaving her mommy behind, though Arizona swears she’ll visit  _super_ soon (and she will; she already bought the tickets).

They’re standing outside the bathroom nearest security, Arizona holding Sofia’s carryon while her little girl pees, when she can’t hold it in anymore.

“You let me get on the plane.”  It comes out of the blue, and Callie’s eyes blow wide.  “To Malawi,” she adds.  “You let me get on, and didn’t stop me when I wanted you to.  So much.”  They haven’t talked about Malawi in years, and this was not something Arizona ever shared before.  “And maybe it’s only fair, this time, for me to let you go.  Take our _daughter_ away from the only home she’s ever known because it’s what you want.  Take yourself away from me.”  She swallows, the sob trapped in her throat.  “I am _trying_ to do the right thing here, Calliope.  Let you take Sofia.  Let you go like you want me to.  Pretend like I’m still not hopelessly in love with you.  But just in case you were wondering, I love you, Calliope Torres.  I miss you every second.  I miss being your wife.  I miss us being a family together.  I miss all the babies we didn’t have and the life we aren’t living right now.  And I always will.  Please don’t go.  Please don’t leave.  Please don’t leave _me_.”  

The sob works its way out of her throat right before Sofia comes out of the restroom.  She hugs her little girl - not so little anymore, not the baby she held in one hand and gave a heartbeat to - and presses a kiss to a tear-streaked cheek.  She marches out of the airport the same way she marched onto the plane for Malawi years ago, with her heart breaking and her tears like waterfalls down her face and refusing to look back.  When she gets to her car, she sits and pounds at the dashboard for a moment before the sobs take over.  She doesn’t know how long she cries.  She feels weak and dehydrated and so so _so_ tired.  Even more tired than she was with her leg rotting off her damn body and Mark dying on her lap.

She cries, lost in her own little world until there’s a tap on the window. A startled cry makes its way out of her throat before she swivels violently to meet Callie’s eyes outside her car door.  Her ex-wife’s face is stained with tears and her little girl has the biggest smile she’s ever seen.

They’re so beautiful.  They’ve got all their luggage.

She rolls down her window and Callie asks, “Can we get a ride home?”

Arizona pops open the trunk.  “Anything for a pretty lady.”


	6. Things I Don't Want to See Next Season: A Post Season 9 Ficlet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rescued from the depths of LJ. very old.

Callie stomped up to her estranged wife, “ _That woman_ is moving into our building!” she hissed.  
  
Arizona shook her head, “Talk to Avery.  He hired her, he recommended our building as being convenient.”  At the glare she got from Callie, she continued, “I overheard them in the lounge.  I have told her to stay away from me, and she has.”  
  
“ _She’ll_ be in _our_ building,” Callie hissed again, louder.  
  
With a bitter laugh, Arizona turned back to her chart, “That’s funny, coming from you.”  
  
“What?”  The look of confusion on Callie’s face would have been hilarious, if Arizona could find anything to really laugh about these days.  
  
“The man you cheated on George _and_ Erica with lived across the hall from us.  He was constantly in our relationship, in our kitchen, on our couch, in our bed.  He knocked you up.  Lauren will _not_ be in my apartment, she will not be in yours, she will be on an entirely different floor from us.”  Shooting a glare at Callie, she turned off the tablet in her hand.  “Now if you’ll excuse me, the therapy you insisted I go to is in ten minutes.  Perhaps you should schedule your own session sometime.”  Two steps away, she turned, “Oh, and I’ll pick up Sofia from daycare after my session.  I promised her we’d have pasta and watch _Enchanted_ tonight, since you’re working late.”


End file.
